Natural Wonders
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis is shy and Jack is showing him how much he loves him.


Natural Wonders (scene set in Milestones time)

Jack looked down at the sleeping form beside him. He studied him from the top of his dark blond hair to his muscular, taut stomach and the man had strong legs. Like two tree trunks. He smiled as he remembered how they pumped like two pistols driving Ennis' hips forward and plowing him into the bed. It's amazing they didn't break the bed from the power of their coupling.

For all of his grumpy exterior inside of Ennis Del Mar was a soft heart and a gentle soul that had been buried so deep by years of fear that it took him twenty years to finally let himself take the love and happy life that Jack offered him.

What surprised him so much was despite all the times they made love Ennis could still be shy or sometimes just act shy.

Like this evening Jack had been busy doing the monthly books. Ennis had gone to their bedroom and when Jack finally joined him he noticed that Ennis' clothes were in a pile by the bed. Ennis was under the quilt, lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. When Jack got naked too and pulled the cover back off his lover he noticed that Ennis was lying on his side almost in a semi-fetal position. His left thigh was covering his groin, Ennis glanced up at him shyly before closing his eyes and turning his face towards the pillow again.

"Hey, cowboy, what's goin on? You're hidin something from me?" it didn't take Jack long to figure out this was a game of seduction Ennis was playing with him.

Ennis was like this on Brokeback when that night that Ennis came to him with his hat in his hand and an apology in his heart. He had to assure him he had nothing to apologize for. After they started kissing real slowly he remembered them moving onto other things. When he started to undress Ennis and took off his pants he rolled onto his stomach like he was doing now like he was ashamed of his body. After some gentling and coaxing and plenty of reassurances that he had nothing to be ashamed of Ennis became more comfortable being naked in front of him. And Ennis surely never let him feel anything less than worshipped.

Now a day this shyness was a part of the play and needing some reassurances that even though he was getting older he still has a very desirable body. And he did. He needed to show Ennis that those other men that he had been with meant nothing to him now. He only had room in his heart for Ennis.

He slid closer to him and put his right hand into Ennis' hair. Kissing the top of his head. He rubbed Ennis' back, his hand gliding slowly over his shoulder blades. He leaned over and kissed the spot where his hand had been. "Beautiful," he whispered against his skin. His hand reached the small of Ennis' back and he began drawing circles with his fingers and he cupped the round buttocks and kissed both cheeks. Then he laid his head on them like they were a pillow. His dark eyes met Ennis' equally passion filled ones. Jack rubbed Ennis' buttocks with his cheek, "So beautiful." Ennis still kept his thigh covering his member.

"Don't, cowboy, don't hide yourself from me." He didn't force Ennis, they'd never do that, they gave themselves to each other freely and fully. "Let me see you, sweetheart." He rubbed his cowboy's thigh real slow.

"Come on, I wanna see ya. Show me Ennis." He slid up and lay next to Ennis, his head resting on his own arm, staring at the chocolate brown eyes. "Show me, baby, I need to see ya." He watched anxiously as if this was the first time, as Ennis slowly shifted until his cock appeared in all its glory.

"Ennis, you're so beautiful." He kissed his lips, Ennis returned the kiss and touched Jack's cheek.

"I ain't beautiful, specially not down there."

"Oh Ennis, yeah you are. You are one handsome man Ennis Del Mar. You just don't know it." His hand tangled in the blond hair and he kissed him, he was rubbing his chest, his thumbs brushing his nipples. Ennis' cock stood at attention. "It's like a natural wonder, Ennis. Know what I got here." His hand cupped Ennis' cock, "got my own Grand Teton."

"Whut?" Ennis watched him through lidded eyes as he kissed his way down Ennis' stomach then looked up at Ennis, paused over his cock, "I said my own Grand Teton, right here." He kissed the tip of the cock, which was leaking. "Mmm, tasty." He licked at the wetness then took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Ennis laid back and enjoyed Jack ravishing him.

Jack grabbed his buttocks and pulled him close. Jack's own cock was only a few inches away from Ennis' face. "Jack," Ennis hissed.

"Yeah, Ennis?" he panted.

"Looks like I got my own Grand Teton." He grabbed the ridged cock and wrapped his mouth around the plump head. The sound of frantic sucking filled the room. Balls being caressed, buttock muscles tightening till...

"Oh, oh Jack!"

"En, En, Ennis!" echoed in their bedroom.

Jack turned his body till their bodies lined up. Ennis grabbed him by the shoulders, all shyness gone and captured his lips. He pulled Jack onto his body, a tube of lube pulled from the draw and a finger inserted into Jack's warm channel elicited a moan.

"Yeah, darlin, I love to hear you moan." Ennis stuck another finger, loosening up the tight canal. Jack grabbed the tube and lathered up Ennis' cock and reached back and pulled his buttock cheeks apart and pushed himself onto Ennis' cock.

"Oh Jack," he felt that sweet tightness grip his cock.

"Ennis," he panted as he lowered himself down onto the thick shaft, inch by inch until the cock was fully sheathed inside him. Then they moved together.

"Jack I gotta see the sky, show me the sky Jack, my sky. My natural wonder." He looked intently at Jack's closed eyes, waiting and at the precise moment of climax Jack opened his eyes and they locked gazes. The blue sky met the dark brown of the Earth. Two lovers lay in each other's arms, caressing cheeks. Love shining in their eyes, soft kisses pressed on lips, faces nuzzling and bodies molded together. Two natural wonders standing forever as a force of nature.

THE END


End file.
